


[Podfic] Dapper by writcraft

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Community: podfic_bingo, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Muggle Fashion, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Draco starts wearing Muggle suits and Harry’s definitely losing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dapper by writcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dapper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885464) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



> Many thanks to writcraft for permission to record this fic, and to analise010 for betaing for me. ♥
> 
> As an extra bonus, this also fulfills my "Read Sexy" square for Podfic_Bingo

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dapper.mp3)

## Length:

00:33:22 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dapper-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 32.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dapper-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 17 MB 



## Notes:

Posted for the Dracotops_Harry fest 2016: [here on LiveJournal](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/317763.html)  
---|---


End file.
